Shattered Sky/Chapter 6
Chapter description :Needletail begs Violetpaw to tell her about Rain’s death, and her friend flinches. The black and white she-cat replies that Rain tried to kill Darktail while he lay injured, but failed, and the latter clawed out his throat. She offers her sympathies to Needletail, but says the leader was only defending himself. Violetpaw notes that he defended her too, since Rain would have killed her as a witness. Needletail doesn’t reply and crouches at the base of a pine tree, looking miserable. The black and white she-cat continues that she knows she cared about Rain, and this must be hard. She suggests that they go look for prey, like Darktail wants. Violetpaw encourages that she’s a great hunter, and can find more. :Needletail snaps that she doesn’t want to, just because he says so.Violetpaw pauses, saying it’s important that they prove their loyalty to the Kin right now. The silver she-cat asks if Darktail questions her loyalty, but her friend says no. The pair head further into the trees and catch a vole together. They head back to where they’d stored the rest of their catch, and begin to gather it. Violetpaw thinks about how scared she and Needletail are of Darktail, even though the rogue leader seems to be treating her well. She thinks this is because she confirmed his side of the story about killing Rain, but can’t suppress her shiver at the tom’s glances at Needletail. The black and white she-cat reflects that things have changed since that day, and he’s become a lot more paranoid. :They return to camp and see that three kittypets are there. The trio say that they’ve been brought here by promises of hunting lessons, adventure, and friendship. Darktail greets them, welcoming the kittypets to camp. Violetpaw is shocked, and several of the ShadowClan warriors look skeptical. He says that he’s decided they need some friends from the Twolegplace, due to how hostile Clans are. Darktail has them introduce themselves, and they reveal their names as Loki, Zelda, and Max. They say that they’re ver excited to be here, and heard stories about the forest from their friend Minty. He has them swear an oath of friendship, even going as far as to make it a blood oath, by pricking their pawpads with his claw. :Darktail assigns guides to each kittypet, and Violetpaw is given Zelda. She takes the kittypet with her to collect the rest of her and Needletail’s prey, and shows her around what was once ShadowClan territory. They climb a tree and look out over the Twolegplace, and chat about it. Violetpaw tries to teach Zelda some hunting techniques and fails, though the kittypet remains optimistic. At the end of the day, she brings the she-cat back to camp and they eat fresh-kill together. The kittypets are about to leave, but Darktail suggests they stay for a few days. Violetpaw is inwardly disheartened, wanting them to leave so they aren’t harmed. However, after being reminded about the pact they made, each agrees. The black and white she-cat leads Zelda back the apprentices’ den, wondering what Darktail wants them for. She thinks he may be planning another battle, and feels anxious. Characters Major }} Minor *Roach *Thistle *Max *Loki *Zelda *Darktail *Pinenose *Raven *Sleekwhisker }} Mentioned *Puddleshine *Minty }} Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Shattered Sky Category:A Vision of Shadows arc